


Odin Lowe Junior

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Challenge Story, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: The boy who would've been called Heero Yuy is found by OZ. How will he move forward in such an enviroment? You decide. Challenge story.





	Odin Lowe Junior

**Here's my second Gundam challenge story. This time on the After Colony timeline shown in Gundam Wing. Basically, this piece uses information from the non-anime stories Episode Zero and Frozen Teardrop, so for those who only watch anime, be mindful of what you read. Here are my guidelines and a disclaimer.**

**No unnecessary bashing: seeing characters grow up and show hidden strengths is all good until it looks like the writer is purposefully making the character in question look like an unlikable nuisance at best and a complete villain at worst. Trust me, it's best to show both the positives and negatives of those in a story. I know it might not be easy, but giving them the benefit of the doubt would be a fair sign.**

**No slash: I try not to judge people who have different "bonding" preferences compared to mine, but I really don't think that characters that weren't listed as canonically yaoi in nature should be depicted as such. Not that I like gender bending much either.**

**Keep the content at a controlled level: meaning that it's probably best to be mindful of which direction the story/stories will go. I like straight lemons as much as the next fellow, but given how things all are iffy on certain websites like FFN, it would probably be wise to just walk first before jumping.**

**Don't shy away from asking me for advice or beta reading: however, I won't dictate your execution as it should ultimately be your decision. I'm doing fine with it so far with digemsmack over his Fairy Tail story which I gave my patronage for, Ascension of the Second Apocalypse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam franchise or it's related concepts and characters, but Sunrise does.**

**[OLJ]**

**Odin Lowe Junior**

**[OLJ]**

**After Colony Year 188, Instructor's Office, United Earth Sphere Alliance Frontline Command Center, X-18999, L3 Colony Cluster**

For lack of a better term, the last week was interesting for Treize Khushrenada and his Special cadets. After all, it wasn't every battle that he would find himself in a hospital where he was given the opportunity to court a lovely and humble space colony nurse. Not to mention that his cadets seemed to have gained a great deal of experience from their fight against the colonies' resistance forces. In retrospect, their time in the colonies was filling, if not completely successful.

However, the rebels' attacks on the Alliance Forces, and more specifically General Septum, had revealed a certain player that Treize's true affiliations in both the Organization of the Zodiac and the Romefeller Foundation hadn't expected to see back in action after a long absence: Odin Lowe.

"Our old assassin." Duke Dermail Catalonia, leader of the Romefeller Foundation and step-grandfather of Treize, reflected knowingly when Treize reported to him via video communication on who Septum was almost the victim of. "Just when I thought the fool was finally out of our midst for good, he returns to cause more trouble for us. If it wasn't for that, I'd probably respect his independent mind and occasionally hire him."

"I wouldn't worry about that too much, Duke Dermail, sir." Treize informed him when available. "The Alliance soldiers discovered his body as soon as the fire was put out. It appears that whoever had hired him to knockout Septum didn't want Lowe to live had the job went south."

"And maybe even if it hadn't." Dermail pointed out before asking. "Did you or that loudmouthed brute Septum made some progress on who would've hired Lowe in the first place?"

"No, sir, but I believe his child accomplice may yet point us in the right direction."

Dermail's eyes narrowed at Treize in confusion. "What makes you think Lowe was aided by anyone, let alone a child?"

Treize couldn't restrain a smile of accomplishment on his face. "Before I took a missile to protect the command center, I remember vaguely seeing my attacker as a young boy. And when Septum and I investigated how Lowe got on the colony in the first place, we learned that he arrived as a "construction worker" under his own name, with his son, Odin Lowe, Jr., traveling with him." He then allowed a look of contemplation replace his smile. "Although, it's hard to believe that the assassin of Heero Yuy himself would find the time to adopt or sire a child of his own. And someone of his reputation and background doesn't strike me as the type who would want their skills passed down to the next generation."

Dermail thought it over for a moment before replying. "No, I believe I remember him being in a relationship with another agent before he cut ties. It didn't pan out for some reason, though, and I assumed their love affair spawn was killed along with his mother and stepfather during the Artemis Sedici Uprising."

Treize considered what was spoken before remembering. "Yes, Seis Clark and his family. I suppose other than the engineer's brother who also works for OZ, Odin Lowe, Sr. was the only family the boy had and may have even rescued him. I can't say I blame him for sticking around for so long because of that." He then decided to get back on topic. "Either way, I've sent my cadets throughout the Colony Cluster to start with in the hopes of finding Junior before he's lost for good."

Dermail frowned before commenting. "Other than exposing a trouble maker, Treize, why else would you be interested in acquiring the boy? I can respect your compassionate nature, but OZ is an army destined to change the world as many times as the men and women who comprise it have to, not an orphanage."

Treize held back a retort and responded calmly. "Naturally, Duke Dermail. That is why I intend to use the boy as a potential resource. The father was able to get away with the Yuy assassination for thirteen years. Imagine what the son could accomplish with the training and discipline afforded to an OZ soldier."

Dermail's glare lost some of its edge before he finally exhaled in surrender. "Very well, then, Treize, but should he betray us, I can't promise you won't be affected by the consequences."

Treize nodded in gratitude and understanding. "Understood loud and clear, Duke Dermail. I'm grateful that you'll allow me this chance."

Dermail chuckled with a slight smile. "Of course, my boy. For now, just keep up the good work. Dermail out."

With the communication ended, Treize planned to join the search himself before getting a new transmission and wasting no time in answering. "Instructor Treize Khushrenada speaking." He said into the transceiver.

"Cadet Noin, sir." The female voice responded dutifully. "I find the boy before he left for L1, and am bringing him right to you now."

**[OLJ]**

A full hour after Lucrezia Noin's report, she and the young brunette arrived in Treize's office. He himself sat behind his desk giving the boy, Odin Lowe, Jr. he believed his name to be, a warm smile. The boy, however, kept a solemn face with narrowed eyes as if he was already a hardened veteran. Internally, Treize felt pity for the boy's circumstances, but allowed his professionalism to reign his sympathies in.

"Thank you for bringing him along, Cadet Noin." Treize said to his student who saluted without hesitation. "I'll take it from here."

Noin's gaze momentarily waved to Junior in concern, but instead said before exiting the office. "Understood, Instructor."

With her leaving, Treize then turned to Junior, who sat at the opposite chair. "I apologize if you felt roughhoused, my young friend, but it was the best I could do to keep the Alliance from discovering you, especially that incompetent fool your father attempted to kill."

Junior finally spoke. "Odin was a good mentor, but not my father. As far as I know, my birth father died before my mother married Mr. Clark."

Treize hummed in thought before replying. "I see. So, he never told you the truth of your relationship. Did you see no similarities between his name and yours?"

Junior then said. "I don't even remember my name, or what my mother called me in place of it. After I was orphaned, Odin said that someday I had to choose my own life and identity. He actually brought me on this job because he planned for me to leave him to do just that."

Treize finally sighed. It wouldn't exactly have been easy in telling the boy the truth, but he had to know. "Did Odin ever tell you of his past?"

"He worked in your Organization of the Zodiac, but felt guilty after killing Heero Yuy." Junior said without a beat.

Treize showed a pleased smile. "You already know where I truly belong with. Excellent. That makes things a bit easier. Either way, I should tell you that your birth father was indeed Odin Lowe, who you were named after as well."

Junior frowned more heavily at Treize. "Where's the proof?"

"It took some effort on OZ's part, but we found out through birth records and our own operative files that for a time, Odin and your mother were lovers and that you are the son they had. If you want, I could do a blood test between you and Odin's body to confirm what I'm telling you."

Junior took the information in gradually. "So, my name is Odin Lowe, Jr., and he never once told me of our connection."

"It appears that way, but I wouldn't bother worrying about what the dead would have considered. As your father said, your life is now your own."

Junior then made intense eye contact with Treize. "And what will be my punishment, Instructor Treize?"

Treize held his hands up to placate Junior. "I can assure you, I have no intention of turning you over to Septum and the Alliance. Your existence, as of this moment, is now an OZ secret. Assuming the person who hired your father on his last job and ended him doesn't know of you as well."

Junior thought it over before replying. "How do I know it wasn't you or the Alliance that killed my father?"

"If it was a professional soldier, your father most likely wouldn't have been left breathing. Our autopsy shows that he had enough time to act in his last moments, did he not?"

Junior closed his eyes knowingly. "All he did was say goodbye to me." Exhaling, he then revealed what Treize wanted to know. "Our contact was a man named Dekim Barton. Other than that, and the target, I don't know much else."

It was then Treize's turn to frown. "Dekim Barton was with General Septum at the time of the battle. From what we gathered, he ran out after your father attempted to assassinate Septum and was reported as deceased from the riot. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised if he just faked his death. I will have to inform my superiors that we'll need to keep an eye out for him." Internally, however, he was conflicted. 'On one hand, I'll get to spend more time with Leia. And on the other, I could very well be placing her in danger when it comes between me and her father.' Shaking his head to keep his mind off that thought for the moment, he then turned to Junior again. "As for you, Odin Lowe, Jr., I would like to enroll you as one of my cadets."

Junior stared seriously at Treize once more. "Why would I accept that offer? From what I've seen and been told, OZ and the Alliance are what spawned men like Dekim Barton in the first place."

Treize returned his stare intently. "Because while Odin may have wanted you to have your freedom, he forgot that with him gone, you would be alone and purposeless. I can't necessarily give you a family, Junior, but I can give your life a new form of structure, if you accept it. And in all honesty, I plan to one day move against the Alliance and Dekim Barton all in good time. If you feel that you want to give your father closure, I can help with that."

Junior thought over Treize's words, and judging by his facial expression, he could see the sense in the proposal. Finally sighing, he then said. "Before we parted, my dad told me that I had to follow my feelings, no matter what. I don't know if you can be trusted, Instructor, but my heart tells me that both of my parents would've wanted me to live, and to live, I need a destination. So, whether I like it or not, I suppose my path is linked with OZ." He then stood from his chair to give Treize a salute. "I accept your offer, Instructor Treize, sir."

Treize's smile became genuine. "Very good. Let's take your progress at a good pace."

**[OLJ]**

**Hope I get some takers for this. It presents a lot of possibilities, I think, especially with how Junior/Heero may one day meet and interact with Relena, Doctor J, and his would've been comrades as well as how the OZ/Romefeller people will react to the circumstances as well. There's actually a little something similar on FFN that unfortunately hasn't progressed in a long time called OZ raised, but I think I may have gotten the idea for this before I saw it. Time flying and all that, you know.**

**After remembering some interesting time travel stories, and that the Gundam franchise has only two so far that I can see called STRIKE Reborn and A Devil's Reprisal on FFN, I think I'd like to do something similar for the Gundam SEED and Wing fandoms, but I'll keep them as challenges for now before I decide on how they'll work from beginning, middle, and end. Also, while I do find the idea of Kakarot/Goku of Dragon Ball fame destroying all life on his Earth to be a predicable scenario that doesn't promise much growth, I wouldn't mind making a challenge story of an Operation Meteor that goes underway as planned, but still meets some snags which makes it longer. Not that I think Heero, J, and their fellows had it in them from the start, but perhaps with the Barton Foundation-controlled ZERO System guiding the Gundam Pilots' actions, it could make for a sensible start. I'll consider it more as I go forward.**

**Anyway, since I've stated in my guidelines that I prefer for this concept to have no slash, I'm thinking that Relena under the right situations could be paired with Junior/Heero, and if you all want to do something different, there's Dorothy and Hilde at least. I'm just suggesting, of course. I can understand why some people say pairings aren't exactly needed, but they help fresh out characters, in my opinion. Just personal message me if anyone of you want to take me up on this, okay?**

**Thanks for reading, everyone. I'll see you next time.**


End file.
